The Battles Inside My Heart
by Feron Mallieu
Summary: This Story Was Written With A Lot Of Help From My Friend Miki, Her Account Is Rekka.X.Kokoro. Albel Can't Keep His Feelings In And He's Letting Them Out AlNel 1shot


The Battles Inside My Heart

bulk and story body by Miki Sisavath [ setsuna.rekka

Fluffiness and ideas by Feron Mallieu [ feron9

Disclaimer: Star Ocean doesn't belong to us. It belongs to... all those other companies I don't feel like typing! DON'T SUE US, WE DON'T HAVE MONEY!!!!

Warning: Major Fluff Alert!

"Grr, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" The voice of the Black Brigade Captain, Albel Nox, rang throughout Castle Airyglyph. Helplessly, he felt himself running his good hand through his trademark black-blonde hair before he snapped once again. Albel clawed the sheets of his bed with his gauntlet, shredding the cotton sheets. It wasn't until feathers shot up everywhere from the mattress before he calmed down.

The Black Brigade looked at the mess he had created within the vicinity around him. Earlier, he had taken his sword and ran it's sharp blade down the wooden desk in the corner of his room before going over to the tapestries and cutting them up as well until they were nothing but confetti. Sighing, he hung his head back, letting him look to the ceiling before closing his eyes. Behind them, his mind created for him the image he swore he wouldn't try to think about.

In a renewed sense of determination, he grabbed his sword before walking out of his room and making his way out of the castle. The early morning cold welcomed his trembling-with-anger form.

"Stop, Albel!" said the voice of Woltar, running up to him. Albel almost near growled.

"What is it, old man?" drawled Albel, as if he was in the mood for a battle. Woltar only shook his head.

"I've no clue as to what's gotten you this riled up, but maybe a mission would do good to clear your head."

Albel only scoffed and turned away. He was about to leave until those images mustered themselves in his mind once again. He shivered slightly, though it wasn't due to the cold weather of Airyglyph...

"Bah, as you wish," said Albel, still turned away from Woltar. The Storm Brigade captain showed only a hint of relief over his features before assigning Albel his mission.

"In Sanmite Steppes there is an interference of cargo passage. We believe it's due to some monsters who are attacking the cargo shipping. It's a mediocre mission, I know, but it's the only thing we have on file for right now."

Albel took a deep breath. "It's in Aquaria, right? Why don't the Aquarian scum handle their own problems?! They're just a bunch of maggots, getting weaker and weaker everytime..." he grumbled. Without another word, he took off in the direction of his destination. Perhaps some good ol' fiend slaying would put him at ease... and away from that distracting image.

Woltar only watched Albel as he walked out of sight, the morning sun barely shining through the cold morning mist. His own breathing painted a stroke of white in the air before he turned around and headed inside the castle, preparing to send a dragon to Aquaria in order to warn them of their former bloodthirsty enemy who is trenching across into their borders.

---

"You requested my presence, Your Majesty?" asked one Nel Zelpher as she bowed before her queen, one knee to the ground as the rest of her form was hunched over. Her mahogany reddish bangs were more side swept, to better house her slightly longer hair that now reached a little past her shoulders. However, she still wore the same uniform and black-blue striped scarf. It had only been a couple of months after her adventure with Fayt and co.

Nel looked up with her brilliant dark green eyes over to Queen Aquaria. To her relief, Lasselle appeared to be absent [YES!!! - and wasn't present to stand beside their Queen.

Queen Aquaria looked down at Nel with her red orbs. "We have just barely received a dragon from Airyglyph that bore the mark of Storm Brigade Captain Woltar. He informs us that Albel Nox is on his way to Sanmite Steppes, on a mission to exterminate some fiends who've been interrupting cargo going from Surferio to Peterny."

Nel looked a bit blissful when the name of her former unexpected ally reached her ears, though her expression soon turned to one of slight confusion. Surely Albel could handle some weak, meddlesome fiends, could he not? What did she have to do with this?

"You may be wondering what you have to do with this, correct? Well, it appears that Albel is in a bad mood, to put it simply."

Nel wanted to scoff. Wasn't he always? In her mind, she could imagine Albel's irritated scowl. His famous scowl on his handsome features... She quickly shook her head. Lately random thoughts just like that would appear inside her head. Was she going insane or something?

"Let me guess, you want me to try and calm down Albel so he doesn't try anything foolish, correct?" asked Nel. The Queen simply nodded her head once.

"It would be best if you would do it, since you've been comrades if only for while. His rash behavior could land him in an uncompromising situation."

Nel lowered her head. "I understand. I'll prepare myself and head out immediately." And with that, the Head of the Secret Legion got up, bowed, and headed towards the exit. Before she left, however, one could unmistakably see the small glimmer that shone within her eyes. The Queen waited to make sure Nel was out of the vicinity before pulling out a piece of parchment that held the Woltar's mark in the upper right hand corner. For the tenth time, Queen Aquaria read the last paragraph once again.

As you can tell by the situation, it would not be best to let Albel Nox stay in this rage. I believe it would be best to send Nel Zelpher to pacify Albel in hopes that he doesn't do anything rash. The reason for this is because I know for a fact that Albel is fond of Miss Zelpher. I think that perhaps this is the cause of his behavior, since our Black Brigade Captain is not familiar with such emotions.

Captain of the Storm Brigade,

Woltar

---

Nel arrived and took a moment to look around at the sight before her. She made haste as she crossed Irisa fields, into Peterny, and was now standing in Sanmite Steppes, the skies showing her that it was sometime after noon. After taking a few steps, the scent of blood filled her nostrils. Albel... she thought. Turning her steps into sprints, she followed the scent until she reached the area after the bridge. There she found the Black Brigade Captain just after decapitating a horned turtle.

Nel looked around. There were no more enemies in sight. Well, enemies that were alive anyway. It appeared that Albel exterminated every last one of them. She looked back to him to find him looking at her directly in the eyes. Within his magnificent red orbs, she found bloodlust along with something else...

"So," he drawled, "fancy a walk in this particular area, Zelpher? Or were you sent in to watch over me and make sure I don't do anything brash?" He chuckled darkly and shook his head while closing his eye. "Figures. Of course they would send you." He lazily opened one eye to glance at Nel. "Well, since you're here..."

The Crimson Blade only had a brief second to think before she quickly brought out her daggers to block Albel's attack. "What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted out of impulse. Was he going insane or something? What suddenly brought this on him?

Albel grinned threateningly before strongly pushing his sword upwards against her daggers, leaving her open once again. As he brought his weapon down to strike, Nel smartly rolled to the side.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, Nox, you'll get it!" she shouted, going into her fighting stance.

"That's more like it," he said in a sinister voice, preparing himself as well. Nel grimaced. This could take a while... she thought.

---

The Crimson Blade dodged a swipe from Albel's sword. How long have they been fighting? Minutes? An hour? Possibly more than that? That doesn't matter, she thought to herself firmly. Nel took most of the battle to note her former ally's battle strategy. First of all, he didn't try any battle skills. Well, she could guess that he didn't want to kill her... just yet anyway. He also seemed a bit slower when fighting her, even as the battle began. It's almost as if he was purposely avoiding her... However that didn't stop her from getting hurt on numerous occasions. She briefly took a moment to look at some minor scratches and cuts. Albel didn't go unscathed, either, as she noted some of the lesser injuries she inflicted upon him with her daggers.

"Give up yet, worm?" he asked with a dark grin, afterwards looking straight at her while licking some blood of his good arm. If the two weren't busy fighting each other, she would've looked back and blushed.

"Not yet. You've still got more coming to you, you know," Nel said with a smirk. Albel's grin grew wider.

The Black Brigade captain threw his claw towards Nel's stomach. He's going slow... Nel thought as she threw his claw back at him with ease.

"This has gone long enough!" he said as he used the momentum from being thrown back to turn around and strike back with his sword. Having no time to dodge or roll out of the way, Nel brought her daggers up to block the attack that would've definitely left a mark. She looked over at him to see his eyes full of yearning.

"Nel..." he spoke softly, "I've been confused... About you... About us... How we're fighting now is how my heart feels."

What's he going on about, Nel thought. His once emotionless eyes held a flicker of affection, if anything, within them. Suddenly she understood. How she felt when sitting in her room, looking out the window, and having his face appear inside her mind. It made her feel... contented. Though soon afterwards she would soon question why. Why did she unexpectedly think of him? What was it exactly that she felt when she did allow herself to think of him?

Nel lowered her daggers, unaware of the possible danger she might've put herself in. "It couldn't possibly be... You're feeling the same way, too, right?"

Albel looked away from her as he, too, lowered his weapon. "This whole time."

The redhead dropped her daggers from the shock of hearing those words, though she felt herself ease up as he gently grabbed her hand with his good one. He had already sheathed his sword and hung his artificial arm limply to his side. Instinctively, Nel wrapped her arms around Albel as he moved his good arm around her neck. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear the words she never dreamed of him actually saying: "I love you."

Nel buried her face into his shoulder. She felt blissful at his confession. Her breath even caught as he pecked her neck tenderly. Albel pulled her back a little to look Nel in the eyes before giving her a deep, much wanted kiss. Her eyes widened before she went along with it and kissed him back. This was what she wanted. They wanted, she corrected herself.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Nel pulled back and brought her head back down. She ran hand through his messy locks before looking at him once again. Deep inside, she knew these words to be true. "I love you, too," she stated, unwavering.

He faintly smiled before moving his hand from her neck down to her back. As the sunset dawned behind them, the two just held each other closely, never wanting to let go.

Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.

Please just hold me tight, just once more.

- Gackt


End file.
